Kenji Tadashi
'First Name' Kenji 'Last Name' Tadashi 'IMVU Name' Withengar 'Nicknames' *Oyuban of The Tsukiyo Clan. *Chairmen of The Tsukiyo Clan. *Mr.Tadashi 'Age' November 18th of 2123 'Gender' Male. 'Height' 6ft4 'Weight' 215 pound 'Blood type' O 'Behaviour/Personality' Kenji Tadashi is very friendly but can be a complete asshole when people get him to that point or whenever he has his mood swings, which seems to happen quite a bit lately, and when it happens, it could either go from exchanging words to smashing someone's skull in with a wrench. Even though he has mood swings, while growing up, Kenji his parents had thought him to always treat everything and everyone with Respect, even if he was about to lose his cool, he always respects everything and everyone. (Except when he loses his cool, then he just stops thinking.) Kenji has his own vision on the Mob underwold, being the Oyuban of The Tsukyo Clan, his main dream is to rise to the top and he sometimes will state this in his own words. To Kenji in The Tsukyo Clan he has three words for himself and his fellow clan members, the three words are: "Loyalty, Devotion and Duty." He believes that only by following these three words, he can keep the order and peace between himself, his clan and the other people in the city. 'Clan & Rank' *The Tsukiyo Clan *Chairmen | Oyuban 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single. 'Occupation' *Chairmen / Oyuban of The Tsukiyo Clan. *Owner of a Gambling Hall. *Owner of a Host Club. 'Fighting Style' His mother had learned him a bit of Muay Thai while they were staying outside of the city, he had then once he met Ana started learning Kendo and Kung-Fu, he's already pretty good with the sword and still learning both Kung-Fu and Kendo. 'Weapon of Choice' Kenji uses quite a few weapons. But his favourite weapon is: Modified .357 Colt Python. *8" barrell *Nickle Finnish *Ammo Type: Armour piercing rounds. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' The Tsukiyo Clan was originally made by Hirosi Tadashi in Japan in the year 2117, after growing for a few years, The Tsukiyo Clan became bigger and bigger untill then a rival Yakuza Group massacred every member of the Tsukiyomi Clan except for Hirosi Tadashi who had fled from the country with his pregnant wife on a boat. They had set sail for America and while they were on their journey, on November 18th 2123, Kenji Tadashi was born, a year later they arrived on the west coast of America only to find the citys and villages that were now ruins and ashes, they heard about KasaiHana City, a city that was beeing build on the east side of the country so they set their journey to there, they did not have any way of travelling so they walked..It took a long time but eventually they got to the point where they were able to see the city from a distance. The three took shelter in a ruin of a house where then a few days later Hirosi died from the long journey, Kenji and his mother stayed outside KasaiHana City for a few years while She was raising him. Then on a cold winter day in the year 2154 right after Kenji his 31st birthday, his mother died from old age. He had no one left now so he decided it was time to go into KasaiHana City, it was not easy to get into the city, he was searching a way through or over the walls when he was suddenly knocked out, he then woke up in District 1 together with a girl who was called "Ana", She thought him everything there was to know about the city and a few years later in the year 2157, Kenji and Ana restarted The Tsukyo Clan, which then started growing into a bigger clan which soon moved from the slums of District 1 to the more lively and wealthy District 2, Ana got murdered while visiting a friend in D1 but Kenji kept going as the Oyuban of the Clan, he had made himself a small name in the city. Owning a Gambling Hall, Host Club and his own office, Kenji Tadashi now is the Boss/Oyuban of about 500 people, his dream is to bring himself to the top of the clans and teach everyone the meaning of Loyalty, Devotion and Duty. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 02:58, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Chairmen Category:NGNPC